


A Battlefield Proposition

by ActualWritesThings



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Battle Couple, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Trans Clone Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/pseuds/ActualWritesThings
Summary: Two clones, a battlefield, and a question that's only somewhat of a surprise.





	A Battlefield Proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Caliber and Anomaly belong to [Jesse!](thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com)

The battlefield is crowded, covered in debris and bits of droids after nearly a full day of fighting. It’s not going well, the GAR getting pressed in at every angle, retreating -tactically disengaging- faster than all the troopers can keep up, leaving some of them trapped in pockets of droids with the hope that someone will bother to come get them before they run out of blaster charges.

Slag and Caliber are back to back in one such pocket, both of their blasters glowing red-hot as they try to prolong the inevitable.

“Hey,” Slag says, voice calm even as she sweeps her Z-6 in an arc, taking out droids with ease, “you wanna get married?”

“Yeah!” Caliber’s enthusiastic, and Slag doesn’t have to see her face to know the grin that’s got to be on it.

“Right now?”

“Why not?” Caliber’s got a point, there’s no real indication that either of them are walking out of this. Might as well die married. “Reloading,” she adds, and Slag moves to cover her as she does.

“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, look out!” Slag breaks the vow to push Caliber out of the way, cutting down the droids that were just a little too close for comfort. “Mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde,” she finishes, and that’ll have to be good enough. It is for her.

Caliber finishes snapping her last charge pack into her Z-6, hoisting it back up and resuming blasting. “Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde- tinnies, 2 o’clock!” Slag thinks it’s nice that at least Caliber got to finish her vows without interruptions, even as she moves to keep the ever constant swarms of droids back.

If this were a holo, they’d have time to take off their helmets. Slag would dip Caliber into a kiss, and then a LAAT/i would appear from over the horizon and carry them off into the setting sun. It’s not a holo though, so all Slag can do is grin and say “I love you, riduur,” and take comfort in the words. “Riduur,” she repeats, rolling the word around her mouth. Being able to say that word is... _nice._

“Riduur,” Caliber echos and her voice is just as awestruck and in love as Slag’s. They’re not going to last much longer, not with both of them almost out of ammo. But at least they’ll be together. It’s enough to make Slag risk turning to look at Caliber fully, reaching and gently knocking their helmets together. It’s the best she can do in the moment, and she has to turn her attention back to the droids. There’s so many of them. “First to fifty gets to top?” There’s false bravado dripping from Caliber’s voice, but it’s not like Slag can blame her.

Before Slag can respond, a barrage of rockets blasts away the approaching droids, and just like it was a holo, a LAAT/i swoops in out of nowhere. “You assholes done trying to die yet?” Anomaly’s voice breaks the moment, but Slag has never been so happy to hear the pilot’s voice.

“Nah, think we’ll stay here, take our honeymoon,” Slag says back, covering Caliber as they both run for the LAAT/i.

“Shit, I owe Nuhunar 50 creds,” Anomaly says by way of acknowledgement and Slag rolls her eyes as Caliber hauls her into the LAAT/i. “You di’kute in?”

“We’re in, go!” Anomaly wastes no time flying off, and Slag wastes no time tearing her and Caliber’s buckets off, pulling Caliber into a kiss. Not quite a holo, but _better._

“Kar'taylir darasuum riduur.”

“Kar'taylir darasuum.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando Translations  
>  **Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde:** We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors.  
>  **Riduur:** spouse  
>  **Kar'taylir darasuum:** I love you


End file.
